Hang Up, Try Again
by Marmalah
Summary: SasoDei, one-shot. Shounen-ai. Songfic: Hang Up, Try Again by Forever in a Day.


Hallo, everyone. I'm very bored right now, and I want Chinese. Really bad... Oh, and I'm sorry if this sucks. Gomen nasai... D:

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto--I wish. I don't own the song "Hang Up, Try Again" by Forever in a Day (Detroit local band. :3 You can listen to some of their songs by going to myspace .com /foreverinaday (without the spaces, of course. :3). I don't own Myspace, either, now that I mentioned it...)_

**Hang Up, Try Again**

"Dammit, Deidara! Get the hell out of my house, right now!" Sasori pointed a finger towards the front door, ushering his blonde partner out immediately.

Deidara turned around, confused at his boyfriend's antics. "B-but Sasori no Danna, what did I do, un?" His brow furrowed as the door was slammed in his face without a response from the redhead. He sighed and turned his sad blue eyes to his feet, stepping off of the Puppet Master's property.

_**We have been so close for so long.  
These fading hearts won't beat as one.  
Listen up, don't pretend to care.  
I'll always be the one who's there.**_

The blonde didn't bother to look up at the passer-bys on the street. He sat on the ledge of a restaurant window, sighing as he rested his head against the window.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket; the dropping temperatures making him shiver. _I should probably go home now, un… _He shrugged, getting up once again and heading opposite of the way he came.

_**Wake up and let this sink in,  
I refuse to let you win.  
Wake up and let this sink in.  
I refuse to let you—**_

He unlocked the door to his apartment, opening it slowly and stepping in. He turned on the lights and nearly had a heart attack—the person in his apartment laughed.

"Damn, Itachi, you scared the shit out of me, un!" Deidara smiled, walking up to the raven-haired boy. Itachi nodded, caressing the blonde boy's cheek, tucking a loose blonde stand behind his ear.

"Did you break it to him, koi?" Itachi said softly, leading Deidara to the couch. The blonde nodded sullenly, sitting on the raven's lap.

"It was hard, un. But it's over with now."

_**Go home; you're on your own tonight.  
I never thought this would feel so right.  
Soon the tide will wash our footprints away, and we'll become a memory.**_

Deidara's phone was now buzzing, and he irritably picked it up. "Yes, un?" He rolled his eyes, unaware of who was on the other end.

"Deidara. Are you with… _him_?" It was Sasori.

"Yes, I am, un." He tried to keep his voice calm, but he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Please, Dei—I miss you. I want you back." Sasori pleaded, and Deidara could see, out of the corner or his eye, Itachi roll his eyes and snort.

"No, un! I want my Weasel-kun!" Deidara growled on the other end.

"What did I do wrong, Deidara? Please, tell me, and I can fix it."

_**Tell me where your faith has gone.**_

_**It's in my arms where you belone.**_

_**Wake up and let this begin,**__**I refuse to let you win.  
Wake up and let this sink in, I refuse to let you win again.**_

"You fucking beat me to a bloody pulp, un! That's what!" Deidara screamed in the phone, dropping his head and breathing heavily.

"I'll fix it. I promise, Dei, I really do. Whatever it takes to have you back."

"Fine, un. I'll give you one more chance." The blonde said sternly, snapping thecell phone shut. He turned to Itachi, lifting an eyebrow. "That was strange, un. Well, aparently, it's not over. I'll give him one more change, I guess. But that's it."

_**Go home, you're on your own tonight.  
I never thought this would feel so right.  
Soon the tide will wash our footprints away, and we'll become a memory.**_

_**Soon the tide will turn.  
A new day will come.  
The horizon is now in sight.  
We must be strong.  
The truth will break us all.**_

"See, Dei? I'm much better than that weasel-faggot." Sasori smiled, biting the blonde's ear playfully. He rubbed up and down his arms, resting his head on Deidara's shoulder.

"I have to agree with that one, un!" Deidara laughed, turning around and giving Sasori a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Okay, that kinda really sucked. But, it was late when I wrote this, so don't blame me. .

~Tayler


End file.
